What I already knew
by kurojiri
Summary: Slowly but surely everything came together.


**From tumblr's event Haikyuu! ot3+ week. Prompts Used: Flower in bloom, greed, pride.**

* * *

Hinata grew up in a very loving bright kind of childhood; where the physical attributes to any relationship (whether platonic or romantic) didn't seem overdone or overly stressed for. It was easy like tying one's shoes or breathing. It a simple gesture where he could easily express his happiness and comfort with the people he loved. As a child is never became a huge problem, he was loveable from a very young age after all. Especially since the arrival of his little sister, Natsu who loved to spend hours with him and bask in the familiar touches of contact.

When he passed middle school that was when it became a little tougher to express himself, there were norms that didn't stick well for him. Even with his aloof smiles and confusion his gut was always saving him from huge repercussions. But it still didn't change his habits of seeking contact. He was lucky back then during his time in Yukigaoka for having Izumi and Kouji to humor him and silly needs for hugs and constant hovering. It was just hard for someone like himself to keep himself a line with everybody else.

That was why it was also another blessing to have Karasuno filled with other people that understood him. That and because he was able to meet Kenma and Yachi. With Kenma, it was more like an instant curiosity that bubbled into his chest. During their first interactions Hinata was thrilled to meet someone unique like Kenma. He was his opposite with his quiet hums and shy voice; on the court, it was electric the way Kenma played with him. It was something was granted Hinata another high to see how wonderful volleyball was when he gained a new person to cherish.

It didn't take long for him to be memorized by his golden eyes that pierced his soul. To become hypnotized with the pace Kenma orchestrated with his teammates. It drove him to new lengths the way his heart throbbed and his fingers kept on typing on his phone when the distance separated them. Hinata was aware that his heart was always happy to make room for new people. That was why he wasn't surprised when he met Yachi Hitoka that his heart had already set plans on wooing not only Kenma but as well Yachi too. Just like breathing, Hinata soared and smiled every day as he continued learning more about them.

He loved how he fell for two shy (but oh so talented) people that always gave more reasons to smile and face the world with a laugh and new shred of confidence. He could tell that both Kenma and Yachi were comfortable with himself, but he was always more joyful when he witnessed them getting along together. Yachi may have been jumpier and jumped into many conclusions when she doubted herself but Hinata loved how he could break and chip off of her shell. Her strength and confidence in herself was contagious the way he assembled more group chats with the three of them. It a slow process but it was so worth seeing how Kenma and Yachi became conscious of his efforts for wooing them.

He loved how their cheeks would both color like flowers blooming in the spring. How it felt almost too natural to engulf in himself with forehead kisses and holding their hands when they all could go out and hangout together. It was almost all silent; the way he lightly nudged for more permission to continue showing the both how much he adored them. Hinata knew that both Kenma and Yachi craved his warmth the way they both clung to both his sides. It was more shy for Kenma and Yachi to kiss each other compared when they focused on Hinata, but he was sure that whatever connected them all together was because of Hinata's instinct of knowing what they all shared in life.

They all yearned the flutter of warmness that spread to their palms, to their chests, and toes. To bask in the lightness that ushered them to see how love was shaping their youth. Hinata was the first to know about the way he was more open to show them every day how much he appreciated them. Yachi was a little more talkative (than Kenma) with her stutters slowly disappearing after each date; but it always made Hinata's heart beat with more courage when Kenma was the one that started to incite more. It could have been a mixture of pride and greed for Hinata but he was okay with. Because for all he the years that grew up with open arms of loving with every fiber of his being, Hinata wanted to make sure that Kenma and Yachi understood they were both equally important to him and that he would fight the world to prove it. Without hesitation, and for as long as they wanted allowed him to stay by their sides.


End file.
